Yumiko's First GirlFriend
by yumiko0roth16
Summary: The girl's are having there usall house party's, But what happen's when Sneaky MeatballHead Alice get's Yumiko and Amane together  Invove's a lot of crossover's and a crappy storyline/Story made year's ago


_**Hi Everyone so this is my first story and no this anit about me,Yumiko is my made up and fave character so that's why my Username is Yumiko**_

_**This is a crossover of many Animes Includding**_

_**Sailor Moon**_

_**Fushigi Yugi**_

_**Tokyo Mew Mew (Just Taruto in it)**_

_**Strawberry Panic**_

_**and a whole load of other charaters made up**_

_**yumikoXamane**_

**_With some_**

**_aliceXtamahome_**

**_bonnieXtaskui_**

**_annabellXtaruto_**

**_and other couples_**

**_please review and enjoy_**

* * *

It started like any other sleepover us just sitting on the sofa asking how each other is and then talking about all the gossip going around really. But what we did'nt know is that the usall house party would turn in to something more then just fun and dancing.

"Ok right Alice you get the make up, Yumiko you get your music and disco ball and Annabell you get dressed" Bonnie commanded.

"Right on it Bonnie" Alice Replied

"Sure, Um what disk" I Asked

"The one with all the good music like Bottem Apple Jeans And Boots With The Fur and If We Ever Meet Again" Bonnie Replied

"Um Bonnie what should i wear" Annabell asked confused

"Um go get your cute little spotty dress and your headband" Bonnie Answerd a little worried incase Annabell could'nt find her dress and kicked up a fuss, So while Alice and Bonnie was downstairs on the search for party items i went upstairs and met up with Annabell,

"Yumiko can you help me find my dress" Annabell Moaned, She was really stressed when she moaned for someone to help her,

"Couse I will Annabell, Uh where did you last see it" I Asked worried she was gonna kick up a fuss because i did'nt know where it last was

"I dunno it was on the door last but i cant really see and i also cant reach because the stool is in dad's room and i cant go in there because of the boy's" Annabell Complained, Ah that part was true, yes we really should not go in there, You never know they could be changing there state of dress, The boy's are refered too the Suzaku 7 and Seriuu 7, Yes they do live at the girl's house , It is such a long story so i cut it short they were our childhood friends but we did'nt even know who they were untill a short period ago and now they live here and some of them are even dating, Oh yeah i nearlly forgot Taruto the Alien who fight's the Mew Mew's

"Victoria are you in there Earth to Uranus are you there" "Ehh...Huh...Oh It's only you Annabell sorry i was just thinking" I Replied not paying too much attention that Bonnie was shouting for us to get both our ass down the stairs

"Hey...you dont fancy any of the boy's do you" Annabell Asked while giggling, Befor i could answer Bonnie was shoutting again.

"Oh SHUT UP BONNIE We are trying to look for my dress" Shouted Annabell

"Annabell dont shout at bonnie, No i dont fancy any of the boy's and there's your dress up here now come on or we're both loose our But's" I Said with out taking a breath, So i gave her the dress and got my disco ball and cd's,

"Annabell dont be long now or Bonnie will go mad and the whole town will be burning" I joked Giggling a little in the progress and so i went down stairs preparing for Bonnie's complaing,

"How come you were taking too long im already nearlly done doing Alice's make up and where's Annabell" Bonnie Asked in a frustrating form,

"Look i was helping her find her dress and she started up _**'did i fancy any of the boy's' **_chatter" I Answerd knowing this will go in to some very gross chat's about what tamahome and taskui tried to do to them blabber

"And do you fancy any of them Yumiko" Asked Bonnie with a the evil _**'Im not leaving you alone till you tell me who you fancy' **_Grin, I Just sighed,

"As Hard it is too belve, im not into boy's" I Replied Gasping at the statement i just said

"Sooo i was right, You do fancy your sister Hakura dont you Mmmm dont lie to me i know all and i can see it you are lying for your own good" Bonnie Said is a pysic way

"Yes but that was when i did'nt know she was my sister back from the Past" I Cried out not wanting Hakura to hear that i had a crush on her and get the wrong idea because she was hanging around the boy's room waiting for them to get changed.

Just as Alice was about to speak Annabell came in to the room wearing her Headband, Dess and Tights,

"Hey guy's how much time till everyone arives and what are the boy's doing" Annabell Asked really wanting to know, it seems she's more intrested in them then i am them and they are me.

"We have only have 15 min's to go till everyone get's here and...Omg the boy's are making up dance routines and move's to look better then us at the party"Alice Replied in Shock

"Alice are the boy's copying us and the music" Bonnie asked in confusin, If your wondering why Alice knows what the boys are doing when they are up stairs and she is downstairs in the kitchen, well she has sense skill's thats her super natural ability.

"Yumiko are you wearing any make up?" Bonnie Asked,

"Naaaa i dont like make up remember" I Replied,

"Yeah but Amane might think your very pretty and i was planning to set you up with her or Hakura" Alice Said knowing it would stop me in my tracks and make me wear make up and i knew she did'nt lie, I just sighed,

"Go on then" I told them both.

While Bonnie was doing my Make up, Alice and Annabell was getting out the food and setting up the music and disco ball by the televion,

"Ok there you go Yumiko, Uh did you want strawberry or cherry lip gloss" Bonnie asked, But when i was about to talk Alice butted in since she just cam through the door,

"Strawberry make's it seem like you like them and wanna have a kiss and Cherry mean's you love them and wanna do it",

"Um i think i better stick with Strawberry because we havent even gone on a date yet" I Replied blushing a bit,

"Ohhh so you're not going straight in your gonna wait for a bit Yumikooooooo" Said Bonnie with '_**That Evil Ohh Your Not In A Rush Grin**_', But as i was about to talk there was a knock at the door with everyone waiting to come in so i quickley hissed at Bonnie "Dont say anything else that is stupid" and with that we opened the door and Bonnie Said "Dont worry i wont".


End file.
